An important clinical problem in the management of patients with meningiomas is the difficulty in predicting recurrence at the individual patient level, limiting appropriate selection of patients who would benefit from adjuvant therapy to delay recurrence. Grading of tumors is based entirely on histology, without molecular considerations, but recent data suggest the utility of DNA methylation profile as a clinically relevant biomarker. We therefore aimed to develop and validate a combined molecular and clinical predictor of meningioma recurrence in individual patients to help personalize decision making regarding adjuvant treatment. Since joining the CCR in winter of 2018, I have been establishing my laboratory to begin these endeavors.